Under The Sea
by PegaGamer
Summary: Castiel is the second to youngest merman of the merfolk kingdom. He loves to discover new human things. But when he finds a yacht with Dean Winchester. The little merman falls in love. Will he see the sea witch Abaddon to gain his legs to see Dean? (Little Mermaid Plot cross over. Destiel. Dean x Mer!Cas)
1. Meet the little Merman

**_Title: Under the Sea_**

**_Pairing: Dean x Mer!Castiel_**

**_Rating: OT for mild romance, language and violence_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor do I own Little Mermaid_**

**_A/N: This story was inspired by "Fish Sticks" another fanfic and "The Little Mermaid". Enjoy 3_**

* * *

Deep under the ocean as a school of fish swam together, soon paring, a shadow swimming by. Not one, but a few. Something not a lot of you would expect. But merpeople. That's right. A small group, soon a larger amount of mermaids and mermen swam into one location. Sitting down with fellow sea creatures. One sat at the front smiling happily. His name? Chuck. King of all of the merpeople. And his wife Naomi sat next to him with little Samdriel in her arms. Looking around another swam up. Zacharia tapped the stand before him with some kale. His black fin curling a bit as the crowd grew quiet. The small band of sea creatures began to play as some shells opened. Singing began. Though most were males. They still enjoyed the music.

Each one sung introducing themselves. First it was Micheal, the eldest. Than Lucifer, Joseph and Raphael. Than there was Anna and Rachael. A shell started to rise and Chuck smiled happily to Naomi. Than back to the stage.

"And now we'll introduce the youngest of all of us." They sung, "His name is Cas.." As the shell opened it presented to be... Empty. The crowd gasped and Chuck stared, anger started to bubble inside him as he shouted.

"CASTIEL!"

* * *

The said angel from the missing event swam up to a rock. Bag over his shoulder and looking over curiously. His long blue tail swayed a bit below him. A blonde male swam up and panted slight. his grey tale flopped slight lazily.

"You swim too fast Cassie.." The blonde said panting and the brunette looked to his friend. Looking back over the rocks, "What are we looking for anyway?"

"More stuff to show Gabriel... I want to know all that I can of the surface.." Castiel said swam as the other followed.

"But you know most than ANYONE under the sea! Yet you know daddy dearest won't let us go up there!"

"Gabriel did."

"AND HE LIVES IN A CAVE NEAR SHORE!" Balthazar stopped his brother by grabbing his tail.

"Balthazar you're over thinking..." Castiel said looking to Balthazar. Kicking his tail so the other would release and swam to the sunken ship. Balthazar sighed following close behind.

"I just don't want you to be banished that's all.. You're my brother and my friend." Balthazar said and Castiel smiled softly.

"Thank you."

"Now let's find us some treasure!" The two mermen swam into the ship and looked about. Making sure that Castiel didn't have double or even triple of what he already collected. As they swam around they collected a few pipes, a pen, and a pin. As Castiel put things in the back pack he found long before he stopped, looking at something odd... It was a camera. He remembered seeing one in one of his books. He picked it up and looked at it. It was one of the older models that required film. Holding up to Balthazar he pressed the button down. Yelping as it flashed and dropped it. Swimming behind something to hide from it. Balthazar looked over as he was rubbing his eyes. Raising a brow.

"Castiel?" He asked picking the camera up. Cas popped up from behind the wall and bit his lip.

"Sorry.. It startled me.."

"It's alright. Oh crap! I just realized!"

"What is it?"

"THE REHEARSAL! THE PERFORMANCE WAS TODAY!"

"Oh no!" Castiel said as he grabbed the camera from Balthazar and put it in his bag, "Let's go!"

"Wait let me take this to the cavern!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah! Just go!" Balthazar said and Castiel nodded speeding out of the ship like it was nothing!

* * *

Music played happily on shore, people were dancing and singing. A strange festive. Dean stood against his IMPALA. Not happy his baby getting sand on her tires but he was happy his friend Benny invited him. Some other hunters were invited. For Benny to show that not all vampires are the same. Which they were able to prove just by having fun. Bobby wasn't happy though. Grumpy as usual. Sam just smiled to the happy tune as everyone danced.

"I don't like it... Too happy..." Dean said and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Rather it be dark and gloomy?"

"I'd rather be sitting in a bar." Dean commented and Sam rolled his eyes, "What's the point of celebration?"

"Summer solstice." Sam answered, "Summer is here and we're celebrating."

"Lame.." Dean rolled his eyes and Bobby chuckled. Shaking his head.

"Couldn't agree more but it's nice to relax... Curious though you got any news on them mermaid sightings?" Bobby asked and Sam nodded and grabbed his laptop. sitting on the hood and opened his laptop.

"So get this... The latest mermaid sightings were actually around here." Sam explained and Dean looked over, same with Bobby, "Some people had claimed they seen a tale... And though mermaids are obviously female... They found an interesting discovery..."

"And what's that?" Bobby asked and Sam showed the two the image on the screen.

"This was taken under water... Swimming too fast to notice.. Two male figures are swimming by. One of them has a bag. Like a book bag." Sam explained and Dean rose a brow.

"Are you telling me that they found a way to make MALE mermaids?" Dean asked in disbelief. Sam rose a brow to his brother.

"Mermen... And maybe not... Maybe they just don't show themselves as much as mermaids." Sam said, "What do you think Bobby should we find the two?" Bobby pondered what Sam had suggested and shrugged.

"Whatever we can find... Knowing how the females breed wouldn't blame the male's hiding."

* * *

Castiel panted as he swam by his brothers, swimming up to his father, Chuck. Who wasn't pleased what so ever. The male crossed his arms staring at Castiel. The blue tailed merman hunched his shoulders as Chuck spoke.

"I'm disappointed in you Castiel! You knew you were supposed to be here! What on earth were you doing?" Chuck asked and Castiel looked down.

"I was looking in one of the sunken ships..." He admitted and Chuck sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You were gathering HUMAN things...? Who did you drag with you this time?"

"I didn't drag Balthazar with me! He wanted to join me! He just didn't know were we were going..." Castiel defended his brother and Chuck looked down at Castiel.

"You have to be careful! Someone could snatch you or worse!"

"Father I'm an adult!"

"At your age no you're not! You can't just swim around thinking you can do whatever! Because you can't Castiel! You are NOT leaving to gather items and that's FINAL!" Chuck shouted and Castiel bit his lip and swam off. Micheal and Lucifer looked to one another and Lucifer looked to Chuck as he sat down in his thrown.

"Is everything alright father?" Lucifer asked and Micheal stayed quiet. Chuck looked to his sons and nodded.

"Yes... Just your brother... Castiel is so different than all of you..."

"He's too much like Gabriel..." Micheal commented.

"Yeah but Castiel actually listens to what he's told." Lucifer argued. Micheal nodded and Chuck sighed.

"I just wish I knew what got him so fascinated into the human world..."

* * *

Castiel sat in a cavern, filled with things he found. From lamps to pipes, forks, all kinds of weird things. He was looking at the camera he had found earlier. Looking it over he sighed and looked up. Oh how much he hated being held down. He sighed again and sat the camera on a shelf and swam out. Closing the small cavern with a large rock. Sighing and swam off. As he did so Balthazar caught up.

"Cassie! Guess what!" He said and Castiel rose a brow.

"What is it Balthazar?"

"I got this idea! I heard they're having a festive up on shore and maybe we can go to Gabriel's we can watch!" Castiel rose a brow and Balthazar took Castiel's hand, "Come on it's not that far from here!"

"I guess..." He said and swam with his brother. But the said merman was of course on his own little area. His golden scales shown in the sun as his fin flapped a bit in the sunset. Looking out to see a large ship, like a giant yacht leaving dock. Looking over to see his two brothers coming up, smiling happily he hugged the youngest of the three.

"Cassie! Long time no see!"

"Hello Gabriel..." Castiel said and pulled himself away and propped himself up, "Balthazar told me about the fire works.."

"Oh those! Oh they are amazing!" Gabriel smiled, "Balthazar told me about how big your collection became. Damn I never thought it would have continued from just a fork." Gabriel said in a dreamy tone. The two younger ones looked at one another and Balthazar gasped.

"Woah! that's a huge yacht!"

"Almost as big as the Titanic." Castiel commented and Balthazar shot a death glare.

"Don't start Castiel..." Balthazar threatened and Gabriel smirked.

"Near~ Far~ Where ever you are~!" Gabriel sung and Balthazar shoved his brother off the rock, the golden merman falling into the water with a laugh. The two argued and Castiel snuck away, doing dolphin dives to get closer. Gabriel looked over and gasped.

"Castiel!" Balthazar called over after looking over. Of course Castiel didn't listen. Being able to pull himself up to a good spot he was able to sit upon the side. Looking between the floor and railing. Seeing all the people dancing, laughing and singing. He smiled softly and looked around more. A bit surprised when he caught eye of a sun kissed male. Eyes a shimmering emerald green and his hair a short dirty blonde. Freckles adored his face as he sat with a bottle in his hand. Castiel listened closely, for he sat well.. Close...

"So think we'll be able to find them?" The freckled one asked. The elder looking male of the three thought a moment, sighing and sitting down.

"Who knows... Mermen are rare.." He said gruffly. The taller male sitting next to the freckled one than spoke.

"Well we don't know Bobby... What if there are ones... It'd be interesting to communicate with one."

"You sure just communicate?" The elder male asked again. The freckled one than rolled his eyes.

"Really Bobby? What are we gonna do with a merman?" He asked and the one named Bobby shrugged. He than looked to the taller one next to him, "Find any other lore on them Sam?" Sam looked again and shook his head.

"Nope." He said and the freckled one sighed, "Look Dean they're a lot more rare than we expected. We'll be lucky if we see one." Sam said and Cas thought the name over. Dean... Dean was the freckled one. Cas smiled and moved back a bit as Bobby stood.

"Well if we're lucky the ship will sink."

"Don't jinx it Bobby..." Dean frowned. Castiel stared at Dean. He looked so handsome, specially in the lantern lights. His eyes sparked like gems. Castiel just stared in amazement than looked up as sparks started to fly in the sky. Dean rose a brow, "Staring the fire works early I see."

"It is sun down." Sam pointed out as he looked up.

"I'll get us some beers." Bobby said and Dean nodded looking up. As the two stared Sam turned to Dean.

"What would you if we saw a merman or even a mermaid?" Sam asked and Dean thought a moment.

"Well I'll avoid the mermaids... And the mermen... I don't know... Depends.."

"Depends on what?"

"Depends if he wants to talk." Dean said and Sam nodded in agreement. Castiel just found the two amazing. Judging by the way they spoke to one another and their appearances they were related. Cas rested his arms on the ledge and just watched Dean. He felt so happy to see him. He gasped and moved quickly and Dean rose a brow looking under the table.

"What is it?" Sam asked. Dean sat back up and looked to his brother.

"Thought I saw something..." Dean said and Cas panted slight, sighing slight as he looked over again. He than hopped into the water and saw his brothers waiting at a rock nearby. Cas swam over and moved onto the bolder looking to his brothers.

"What is it?"

"Swimming off again..." Gabriel said. Cas sighed and looked up to the sky as the fire works went off. Balthazar looked to Cas and than to Gabriel. Shrugging.

* * *

It felt like a long time as the fire works went off. Soon they stopped and Gabriel sighed, "Well looks like they're over."

"Yeah.." And as Cas went to hop into the water again the yacht started to glow an orange flame. Balthazar and Gabriel stared and Castiel bit his lip. As he looked closely he recognized the figure near the edge. The crowd panicking as they ran by and Dean falling into the water being knocked out. The yacht falling apart now.

"DEAN!" Castiel shouted, Gabriel and Balthazar looking to their brother.

"WHO?!" Gabriel asked as Castiel dove into the water. Swimming as fast as he could, going over to Dean who was struggling to swim, due to having some heavy martials on him. A few parts of the yacht started to fall and Castiel was able to snag Dean in time to pull him back. Castiel pulled up for air and Dean was unconscious. His head laying back and Cas wasn't sure if he should call for Bobby or Sam. The yacht was falling apart and he didn't want Dean to get hurt. Looking south from the burning ship he swam tore's shore. Carrying Dean along with him.

* * *

It felt like a long swim to shore, dragging Dean's limp body to shore, as soon as Cas dropped Dean's head on the soft sand his body naturally couched up all the water stuck in his throat. Castiel leaned over Dean's body and moved his wet messy hair. Admiring his face that moment. Dean's long eye lashes barely touched his angel kissed cheeks as he panted. Castiel creased his brow as he hummed a bit. Soon singing a bit out loud.

"I wanna be.. Where you are.. Up where they walk.. Up where they run.." Cas sung and Dean looked up to him, his eyes slowly opening as Cas caressed his face, "Up where they stay all day in the sun... Wondering free.. Wish I can be part of your.. World..." He sung and Dean stared tiredly at Cas and went to touch his face till a familiar voice shouted.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted as he walked around shore. About seventy feet but close enough. Dean rubbed his eyes and Cas took that opportunity to head back to the water. Dean caught last glimpse of Castiel and his tail. Dean blinked a few time sitting up.

"There!" Bobby shouted and Sam rushed over and Dean just stared into the water. Sam helped Dean up and Sam brushed sand off his brother.

"You okay?" Sam asked and Dean nodded. Sam looked to where Dean was than to his brother, "What is it...?"

"I could have sworn... I just saw a merman..." He looked to Sam and his brother rose a brow.

"Did you swallow the salt water?"

"No I mean it... He was RIGHT here... Had blue eyes was right here! Was just... Singing to me... Sammy... I think he saved my life..."

Castiel hid nearby. Hearing the brothers argue about weather or not Dean saw Cas or not. Castiel looked over and Sam sighed loudly as Bobby separated the two yelling at them. Dean looked back and than followed after his brother and friend. Castiel smiled and leaned upon the bolder and watched Dean walk away. He was for sure that well... He was in love with the mysterious Dean..


	2. Gotta find himGetting land legs

**_Title: Under the Sea_**

**_Pairing: Dean x Mer!Castiel_**

**_Rating: OT for mild romance, language and violence_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor do I own Little Mermaid_**

**_A/N: Chapter two! Now Dean's freakin' out xD_**

* * *

Dean irritatedly tapped the table he was at. His chin resting on his other hand. Looking at Bobby, Sam, and Benny before them. They were giving worried looks to one another than looked back to Dean.

"Dean... You sure you saw a merman..?" Sam asked and Dean glared at his brother.

"I swear.. I saw him.. How many times to I have to explain it?!" He asked and grabbed the pictures Sam had printed out and pointed to the blue tinted figure, "This is the one I saw! This is the one who saved me.." Dean said and Sam looked to Dean and than the picture, "Same short scruffy hair, same body figure same tail.. You know I would NEVER lie about this kind of stuff.." Dean commented and Sam bit his lip and Benny rose a brow.

"Well... We'll find him Dean... You'll just have to remember WHAT he looks like." Bobby said. Dean nodded. Sitting back, there is no way he's not gonna lose focus on finding that merman. Dean than thought a moment and looked to the others.

"Does anyone know where the jacket I was wearing last night?"

* * *

Castiel swam by his siblings as he hummed happily. Anna and Rachael looked to one another and Hether rose a brow. Balthazar crossed his arms as Castiel sat himself down before a mirror. Grabbing one of the flowers and putting it into his hair and smiled. Humming still. Micheal swam over raising a brow.

"What's up with you Castiel?"

"Good morning Micheal~" Castiel said. For the other merfolk it was weird hearing how happy Castiel was. But it was nice. He grabbed another flower and put it in Micheal's hair and swam off. Lucifer watched and Balthazar smiled.

"What's gotten into him?" Lucifer asked.

"Castiel is in love~" Balthazar said leaning over Anna who shoved her brother off of him.

"In love huh?" Michael asked. As Castiel swam as he laid down on a rock and giggled a bit looking at the green flower in his hand. It reminded him of Dean's eyes and he smiled. He blinked as a shadow appeared over him. Looking up and it was the familiar golden color.

"Gabriel?"

"Hey bro~ I found something off shore that came off." Gabriel held up the leather jacket. Castiel's eyes widened and he sat up looking at it.

"Is that...?" Castiel asked and put the flower in his hair.

"That guys jacket? Yeah~" He smirked and handed it to Cas and Cas happily took the jacket. He than looked in one of his pockets. Finding his wallet. He sat down with Dean's jacket in his jacket in his lap. Gabriel sat next to him. In the wallet was a lot of IDs, some cash, and an image. Cas guessed it was his mother and him. He smiled and closed the wallet and returned it to the pocket he found it. Than hugged the jacket.

"Thank you..." Castiel said and Gabriel smiled. Castiel felt the soft leather under his fingers than looked up the flower still in his hair. Than he started to swim.

"Where you going?" Gabriel asked and followed his brother.

"I'm going to see Abaddon." Castiel said and Gabriel swam upfront of Castiel.

"Are you insane?! She's a SEA WITCH!" Gabriel shouted and Castiel frowned.

"I want to see him Gabriel.. Please.." Castiel said and Gabriel grabbed Castiel's shoulder's.

"You're insane in wanting to see Abaddon... Promise me you won't see her.." Gabriel said and Castiel looked down and nodded, "Good come on I'll swim you to your cavern. Just look out for a merman named Crowley." Gabriel warned and Cas nodded.

* * *

"Oh poor Castiel~" Abaddon smirked, her tentacles wiggling a bit. Looking into the pearl, "Little Castiel fell in love with a human~ And a handsome one at most~" She said looking at another orb. Dean looking on the beach for Castiel, "Oh he's so handsome I can see why Cassie would want to be with him. Oh Crowley~" She called and the said merman looked up from the other side of the area.

"Yes?" He asked and Abaddon sat up.

"Get this... Castiel here~ He can come in good use." She cooed and Crowley smirked looking over.

"Love the way you think~" Crowley smirked and looked to the orb, "Think we can get it?"

"Clearly~ That's why I'm sending you~" Abaddon said and grabbed Crowley's face, "Good luck love~"

* * *

Castiel and Gabriel were chatting and when they made it to the cavern where Castiel put his treasures. The rock that held it closed was moved and Castiel felt panic fill him and he sped over. Seeing Micheal looking at one of Castiel's books. Balthazar looking down with regret. Castiel looked to Balthazar than to Micheal.

"Micheal.."

"You went and gain contact with a human?" Micheal asked and he didn't turn. flipping through the book, "Answer me Castiel.." Castiel held the jacket tight and looked down.

"Yes..."

"Why?" Micheal asked. Castiel looked at the jacket in his hands.

"He was in danger! The yacht caught on fire and he fell off! What else was I supposed to do?!" Castiel asked and Micheal closed the book and put it back in it's previous location. He than looked to Castiel. Castiel stayed where he was. Staying where he was. Gabriel looked from the corner.

"We leave them." Micheal said, "Face their grave." Castiel didn't blink when Micheal got in his face, "We don't go near them. We don't talk to them. Nothing. Father has accepted you collecting this trash and looking around... But getting in contact."

"Micheal.." Balthazar started to speak.

"Shut it Balthazar." Micheal spat, "It's disgusting... You're in love with some human... He's as much as trash as all you collected." Castiel looked to Micheal his eyes tearing up. Gabriel glared and swam over and pulled Castiel closer to himself. Micheal looked surprised to see Gabriel but than glared.

"You make me sick Micheal... Not even Lucifer would say that to Cas!" Gabriel hissed and Micheal glared.

"You seriously agree to this?"

"I don't have to agree with anything. But Castiel is our brother we do not talk to him like this."

"But all this is just... Disgusting..!" Castiel swam out and Gabriel looked over.

"CASTIEL!" Gabriel shouted and than looked to Micheal. Micheal sighed and looked to Balthazar.

"Let's go brother.." Balthazar nodded and the two left and Gabriel sighed and looked around.

* * *

Castiel held the jacket close as he cried. Shaking a bit as he cried. A purr becoming louder as Castiel sat there, looking up to see an eel. Purring to him and Castiel gasped and held onto the jacket more. A chuckle was heard and Castiel looked up. Seeing a black tailed male ahead.

"Well well.. You must be Castiel." The black tailed merman said and Castiel looked up cradling the jacket.

"Who are you..?"

"Crowley." He said and Cas went to swim off, "The one who can help you meet your human." Castiel stopped and looked over, Crowley smirked, "Well..?" Castiel thought a moment and looked to Crowley again.

"You work for Abaddon.. You think you two can help me?" Castiel asked and Crowley nodded, "Take me to her..."

* * *

Gabriel swam as fast as he could. Balthazar swimming not far behind him.

"Gabriel wait up!" Balthazar said and Gabriel panted seeing Castiel swimming with Crowley, "Who's that?"

"That's Crowley... Oh no...!" Castiel said and looked to Balthazar, "He's taking him to Abaddon!" Gabriel swam after the two, though hiding. Balthazar followed along as Castiel and Crowley along with Crowley's eel swam not far behind. Another swimming up and Crowley allowed it to wrap itself around him. He smirked as they swam inside the cave. Many kale looking up and weeping, moaning came from them. Castiel cradled the jacket more and looked over.

"Come in my dear~" The voice said and Crowley chose a seat not far as the eels laid themselves around Crowley. Castiel looked over and swallowed sheepishly. Swimming over as a thin figured woman came out of a bed. Her testicles allowed her to swim over and she looked Castiel over.

"Are you Abaddon..?" Castiel asked, the redhead woman nodded, "Crowley said you could help me..." Castiel said and Abaddon chuckled.

"That I can. I saw this man you're into.. My what a catch~ Specially with those freckles of his~" Abaddon laughed, "But of course you want to be with him am I correct?"

"Yes ma'am.." Castiel said and the woman nodded. Gabriel looked to Balthazar and bit his lip. They were watching the event happen before them. Abaddon thought a moment and started to grab a few things.

"I can whip you up a batch. But you'll have to make a payment." She whipped her hand a bit and a scroll with a boney quill appeared, "Three days, three nights my dear. Three to get this... What's his name.. Oh Dean! To get this Dean to kiss you. Not just any kiss. A kiss of true love. And that'll be tricky now won't it?"

"I think I can do it.." Castiel said and Abaddon smirked and Castiel cleared his throat, "What's the payment?"

"Hmm..." Abaddon allowed the ingredients mix themselves, thinking a moment than smirked, "Your voice." Balthazar and Gabriel looked at one another. Castiel looked worried.

"But how am I going to communicate?!"

"Have you heard of body language?" Crowley asked and Castiel frowned and thought a moment as he took the quill. Gabriel shook his head and Castiel looked to Abaddon.

"I'll do it.. My voice for a pare of legs." Castiel said and Abaddon smirked. Castiel than signed and Abaddon threw some sand into the potion and rose her hands as claw like hands rose up.

"Now.. To make it easier... Sing." She commanded and Castiel did as told. The hands moving to his throat and moving inside. As the hands moved back a small blue light showed and Castiel wrapped a hand around his throat as the hands recoiled into a small locket. The merman than started to glow and his tail soon became legs. Gabriel and Balthazar than swam in and grabbed their brother, rushing him to the surface.

* * *

As soon as they hit the surface Castiel gasped loudly and coughed a bit, Balthazar and Gabriel swam Castiel to the surface. And Gabriel put Dean's jacket on Castiel to keep him some what warm. Balthazar sighed and looked to Gabriel.

"What are we gonna do? Castiel now has legs and can't talk!"

"Don't you dare tell Micheal! He'll kill you!" Gabriel said and Balthazar rose his hands in defense.

"He threatened my life... And Castiel's.. What else was I supposed to do?" Balthazar argued.

"You got a point.." Gabriel said. As the two talked Castiel was looking at himself. Raising at the strange organ between his legs than moved down. Gasping and smiled seeing his feet. Wiggling his toes and stood up. His legs wiggling and Castiel ended up falling back into the water. Balthazar looked to Cas who looked up worried.

"You'll get there sooner or later Cas." Balthazar assured and Gabriel sighed, Castiel got onto the sand and it felt weird on his skin, finding a bag and opening it. Smiling happily to find that it had clothes inside. Castiel took off Dean's jacket and sat it nicely on the rock where he found the bag and started to see if there was something he should wear. He read in his books that people wore clothes. So he knew what to grab. He than heard some voices and Castiel looked to his brothers who nodded and swam off. From the other side of the rock came well.. Dean. Stopping a moment and stared at Castiel. Cas was frozen. Just staring at Dean and than looked over and grabbed Dean's jacket. Walking over and held it out to him.

"Is that..?" Dean asked and Castiel nodded.

"Dean..!" Another voice said and Dean looked over and Castiel quickly scurried behind the rock he found the bag. Sam came up and rose a brow, "Is that the jacket you lost?"

"Yeah he returned it.."

"Who did?"

"Him." Dean pointed to where Castiel was. Cas looked up and Sam rose a brow, "He's kinda.. Naked.." Dean said and went over. Looking in the bag and showed it to Cas, "Let's get you dressed buddy. Come on." Dean said and started to pull clothes out.

"Dean that's Benny's clothes."

"I know. But we don't want a naked guy walking around." Dean said frowning. Sam shrugged without an argument. Balthazar and Gabriel watched from a rock near shore and they smiled. Dean got Castiel fully dressed and Dean smiled to Castiel. Cas smiled and hunched his shoulders a bit.

"You look hungry, you want anything?" Sam asked and Cas nodded. Sam looked to Dean, "Must be mute.."

"That's alright. Come on." He suggested and started to walk with Sam. Castiel looked at his feet than started to walk but fell, Dean caught him and Castiel looked up his cheeks flushed, "You okay?" Dean asked and Castiel nodded. Dean than picked Castiel up bridle style and than stared at Sam, "Don't say a word to Bobby or Benny about this."

"Okay whatever." Sam said and continued walking.

"Don't okay whatever me!" Dean argued and Cas looked back and Gabriel and Balthazar clapped their hands to Castiel. Day one started tomorrow. And Cas knew he had a lot of work to do!


End file.
